Feelings and ships
by Awesomedude4444
Summary: A series of one shots featuring ships such as Special/oldrival/magaquest/frantic/soulsilver/agency/commoner and even some crack ones.
1. SpecialShipping:Come and find me

_**Red pov**_

"Yellow where are you".I screamed walking through the viridian forest that girl is always up playing games with me

"Come on red its no fun if i tell you."She screams some where is this forest and i hear a playful giggle

Sometimes this girl is can be handful but for some reason i like to be around her scratch that i love to be around her. i love Yellow but dont tell blue she'll have a field day with back on topic i dont know why i love her it could be her playful nature or kindness to everything but she makes me smile.I feel butterfree in my gut and i faint when she smiles i would die for her but i'm to much of a coward to tell her all this so im stuck just being her friend

"Yellow you know im gonna find you so just come on out."I said

"What is red the pokemon league champion and the defeater of team rocket can't even find a girl"She started laughing out loud now

"That's it yellow i coming for you"I scream following the sounds of laughter as they start getting louder.

"CHUCHU thunderbolt."I heard yellow scream out and soon a thunderbolt is see coming towards me

"Wow,watch it what are you trying to do electrocute."I say back now yelling at the forest

"Maybe i was what are you gonna do about it"She says back

"Alright if you can use pokemon then i can to*throws out pika* Pika wanna help me find yellow and chuchu"He shakes his head up and down

"Cheater."I hear her mumble

"Heard that if you find yellow shot a thunderbolt in air and i'll come to you."He shakes his head again and runs into the forest

Once pika is gone for sure i pull out Aero.I hop on his back and start flying around to see if can spot takes a while but i soon i saw a thunderbolt shot into the air

"Here i come pika."i shout and make aero fly towards it

"Come on red using pokemon do you have no shame."Yellow says

"Hey you used them first"

"So its no fun if you use yours."

"Pi...ka"I hear pwhat sounds like pika he must be hurt.

"Pika where are you."I shout running towards the sound as i they start to get soon turn into screams and more thunderbolts go into sky.I eventually find him on the ground crying in pain.

"Pika what happened."I ask

"BOOOO"Yellow says literally screaming the shit out of me .She hanging upside down on a tree and laughing

"Whats so funny…. cant you see that…. pika's hurt"I say in between breaths meanwhile she drops down from tree

"No he's not come here pika."She says and like magic pika jumps up and rans to yellow

"You traitor"I say pointing at pika

"I can't wait to tell blue and the others about this your face was hilarious"She says laughing.

"Yellow you wouldn't dare."I say looking at her worriedly

"Test me"She says running away back towards the city laughing

"Yellow"I run after

_**Author note:sorry if i made yellow a bit OOC but for this story i needed her to act like a child any way please leave a review or a fav and have a good day**_


	2. Wildsideshipping: Jealous

'Ugh what am i doing' Sapphire thought to herself as she made her way to johto to see her friend and sapphire have become pretty good friends ever since their battle against didn't know why but being around Gold made her weird she just didn't know what it was.

"Hey Sapph"A voice rang out running towards her

"Hey gold."She replied to the boy who had a red hood and yellow shorts with the brightest golden eyes that sapphire ever saw.

"You know if you kept coming here you should just live here."The boy said laughing at his joke and sapphire felt some heat ran up to her face.

"Hey!Would you wanna spend all your time with that sissy boy ruby."She said hitting gold in arm lighty

"Ow...I dont blame you ruby is nowhere near as cool as me."He said rubbing his arm and showing that big grin that always made sapphire melt.

" Suuuuure"She said chuckling

"So whatcha wanna do"Gold said as they start walking through town

"I dont know what you wanna do?"Sapphire asked back

"Hmmm.I got it lets go to professor elm's place and mess with crystal."He said grabbing sapphire wrist and pulling her towards the laboratory

Sapphire didn't know why but she hated whenever gold would talk to other girls especially...crystal. She liked crystal infact she is one of her best friends but she's all gold would ever talk about whatever its how crystal hit him or how she caught so and so Pokemon .She wondered what made her so special that she deserved all his attention she could do anything that crystal could do and better

"SUPER SERIOUS GALLLLLLLLL!"Gold yelled in a sing-song voice stretching out gal

"Gold what have i told you about calling me that."Crystal said walking in from the back door writing something on a clipboard.

"Come on SSG can't i have some fun."He said taking a sit in a spinning chair.

"Its not that you can't have fun its that you have to much fun."She says looking up from her writing to talk to him

"Its just seems like im having to much fun because you have no idea what fun is."Gold now spinning around in the chair.

"Stop that gold you could break that and we know you can't afford to pay for it."SHe said stop the chiar and making gold fly out of it and infact making sapphire laugh

" Nice one Crys."Sapphire said whipping tear from her eye

"yeah funny"Gold said getting some of the lab supplies off his head.

"O hey sapphire didn't even see you there."Crystal said with a grin on her face and waving slowly

"Dont mention you up to."Sapph said taking a seat in the now vacant chair.

"O just some studies for the new Kalos recent findings we know have over 700 hundred pokemon now."She said smirking

"Yeah,wasting your time on research when you could and be outside on a date with me."Gold said with the biggest smile on his face

"Only in your dreams would i go a date with you."Crystal said kicking gold shin

"Ouch that hurt SSG and I know you like why don't me and you go have some fun."Gold said pulling on her wrist and some pink rose on crystal's face

"I-I d-don't like y-you."Crystal said stuttering like a maniac and looking everywhere but his eyes

"O then why dont you look me in the eyes."Gold said moving crystal head tih his hand so they look face to face.

Sapphire was looking at them seeing how close they were made her angry for some she wanted to do was go up to them and push crystal off. She'd never would she something like this if it was ruby or emerald but why is it when gold does it she feels so mad she had to get away from them she ran out the room and slammed the door as hard she can. She heard a voice call out to her but she didn't turn around instead she ran to the outside of the building and started kicking it out of anger

"Ugh why does he make me feel this why."She shouted putting her back against the wall and sliding down sat there and feel something come down her face it was wiped it and saw it was a tear and instead of wiping them she let them flow down her face she buried herself and her knees so no one would see her

"Sapph are you okay."She heard a voice say she looked up and saw it was his big golden eyes look in concern

"Leave me alone shouldn't you be with your girlfriend."she shouted at gold you took a tiny step back.

"What are you talking about i dont have a girlfriend….Wait are you talking about crys."He said

"Noooo im talking about Exbo of course is crystal."Sapphire said loudly showing her face to gold.

"Wow Sapph were you crying."Gold says with a shocked expression on his face

"Yes im crying.I dont even know why but im crying alright."She says crying into her hands

"Well your the last person i ever expect to see crying."He says

"Yes i know i dont act like one but im cry."She yelled

"Well i never thought you be crying because of jealously "Gold says smirking

"What im i jealous of."She says

"Easy you like me."Gold says cockily

Sapphire was shocked at gold recent comment but it did make since why else would someone as cool as her cry at something like gold and crystal about to she has blushes when he complements couldn't believe it she likes gold.

"I-I dont l-like you."She says stuttering blushing hard

"O really."He moves a his arm and starts wiping the tears off her face and sapphs blushes even redder due to this contact

"Y-yeah"She says smiling

"So you wont mind if i do this."He moves closer to her face and kisses her and sapphire face turns scarlet and when the kiss is over she smiling like crazy

"I like you to.I always have i just rhought you liked ruby so i went after crystal."Gold says leaning back against the wall

"You could of told me."

"yeah but i was scared but it was worth it."gold says kissing sapphire again.

So what are we."Sapphire asks looking at feet with a grin that could pop off her face.

"Im your boyfriend dah."Gold says looking at her

"O that's cute little sapphire has a boyfriend."They turn and see crystal smliing

"Y-yeah"Sapphire says blushing even harder

"Well im happy for you if anyone can beat that pervert good its you."She says laughing

"Hey."Gold says angirly

Both crystal and sapphire laugh at him as gold blushes at his embarrassment


	3. SpecialJewelShipping: MY HERO

_**Hello Again this one a specialJewel Story(CrystalXSilver) It takes place right after the last here we one is all crystal's POV**_

* * *

It's been 2 months ever since Gold and Sapphire got together and to be honest they look cute together. They were just sort of made for each other you know...but I just feel like gold shouldn't be with her. I know this is selfish but Gold should be with me not her, I know him longer and true I would hit him and stuff but that's only to show I care right? I thought all that flirting he was doing towards me meant he liked me but no he was toying with my emotions to because he thought he had no change with sapphire but I thought it was real .I liked the attention even though I would never tell him that's probably why he's with sapphire I never told him how I felt maybe if I told him maybe he would of chose me. Ugh I can't believe what I'm saying crying over a boy who was never truly interested but it hurts knowing that I truly never had a change at someone I thought loved me. Now I'm forced to put on a fake smile whenever they're around. I mean I'm I truly that unlikable that I can't find someone you likes me.

"Crystal open up. "I hear voice say as it pounds at my door. You see I haven't had visitors and a while like a month so this was a surprise.

"Who is it?" I say yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"Hey crys, how are you holding up we haven't seen you since the party." Ah yes the party to celebrate Gold and sapphire becoming a couple how could I forget.

"You know just doing some research and stuff you know the usual. "Now finally getting the crust out of my eyes i recognize the person in front with his red hair covering parts of his eyes with that black jacket it's someone I can't believe is showing any type of care in me it's Silver

"Well whatever you been researching you been doing for awhile its been quiet without you and gold arguing."He says in his same plain voice.

"Just you know research. What do you want anyway silver. "I ask him and he quickly looks to the ground I think I see something on his face but I didn't catch it.

"Just wanted to know if you want to hang out. "He says quietly.

"Um….well I would love to but "I don't want to hurt his feelings but I don't want to run into gold and sapphire.

"Look everyone else is busy so you're coming with me rather you like it or not. "

"Fine Silver, but only for an hour or two. Just let me get wash up. "I let him in and he looks around I can tell by his face that he's shocked at how messy it is. Ice cream jugs on the floor and I didn't even care to take the trash.

"Hey Crystal you when was the last time you cleaned up in here." To be honest I don't remember.

"Um...just a week or 2."I say back lying through my teeth I've been a real slob ever since my "heart" was broken.

"Well...Ok its just not like you to leave trash around."He says leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"I know i gotta clean this junk up one day."I giggle and go to my room picking out some clothes.I throw on my only clean pair on clothes oddly enough its the my favorite outfit so i didn't mine.

I'm wondering why silver would come here instead of the others.I know he said that they were busy but i don't believe someone like blue who usually loves to be around silver would turn him me what was Gold doing that was so important that he couldn't hang out with his best friend he's probably with Sapph ugh the nerve of some people.

"Alright Silver i'm ready"

" come on."He says walking out the dorr he holds it open for me which is weird he never did that for anyone not even blue atleast i don't remember seeing him do start walking to the left and i follow

"So silver where we heading."I ask and he just shrugs

"Don't know,I just walk to i find something to do."He said

"So why am i here?" i rightfully ask he turns around and with a slight smile says

"I just like being with you."He says and i feel some heat on my did i just blush.I turn in the opposite direction so it's not noticeable

"i like being around you to Silver"I say still not looking at him.

" what research have you been doing?"He ask with that clear eyes of his

" .You know work for Professor Oak."I mentally facepalm myself now what im i gonna do if he ask

"What type of research?"Ugh i knew he was gonna say that.

Well i started to ramble on about some lie i just made started out small just pokemon in johnto and somehow spilled into trying to pinpoint the location of legendary pokemon for the didn't seem to notice me lying so he just started at me and i just stared into my eyes and i never realized but silver eyes are easy to get lost in.I just stop talking and stared i then mentally slapped

"Bad crystal you never thought about silver like that before so dont now."I yelled to mysef and i then shaked my head and silver was just looking at me like i was crazy

"I starting to think that you were slowly going crazy from being in that house for to long."He chuckled to himself

"HEY!IM NOT GOING CRAZY"I yelled and slapped him the back of the head like i did….Gold

" im not gold here dont hit me."He said calmly rubbing his head

" sorry just force of habit."I say blushing out of embarrassment.

"It's c-"He was cut off by a rambling sound

"Was that your stomach."He says looking at my gut

"Y-yeah i guess i didnt eat anything today"I say my face getting redder why is this keep happening i dont like silver so i shouldn't be blushing.

"Come on i know a ice cream shop near here"He holds out his hand i of course take and he dashes into town.

" don't have to do this Silver."I say i don't want him to waste your money

"Look your stomach needs food and i have money so you're getting food."He says with that smile that gold would give me

We make it to the ice cream stand and they seem to know silver as he gave him a 5% discount.I ordered a cookie and cream ice cream cone while silver got vanilla. oddly enough the girl looks just like me expect she had brown anyway total price was $6.00

"T-Thanks silver."I stutter out only because i'm still worried he's spending too much money on he does is put his hand to show its cool

We start walking the down the street just enjoying the peace when a voice comes out of no where.

"SUPER SERIOUS GAL and Wait is that Silver"I know that voice its the last person who i want to see today

"Hey Gold"I saw turning around with a fake 's there holding hands with sapphire and a with that big smile of his

"Whats this dare i say a date!?He says yelling and i see Silver turn a scarlet red which is just giggled a bit and i think i felt a bit of red rush to my face.

"N-n where j-just hanging out."Silver got out still red while gold just put his fingers on his chin.

"Well i always thought they would make a cute couple."Sapphire adds and i just look at her now she takes gold and now she's giving me dating advice.

"Were just friends and now leave us be gold"I say in a not yelling voice but a loud voice

"Calm down will you super serious gal i was only joking."He says stepping back

"You know gold she probably just embarrassed that we caught them out on a date."Sapphire added

"Yeah i was thinking that to."He says taking her hand and my jealousy caught up with me and i got angry

"Hey leave the lady alone gold if you don't anything good to say leave."Silver says glaring daggers at him if looks could kill he'd be 6 feet in the ground.

"You know what silver i never thought your face would get redder than your hair but its possible."Sapphire says as silver face is still red and they start laughing

"Nice one babe."Gold says wiping a tear from laughing to hard

"You know i try."She says back and kisses gold and that was the last straw i crush the ice cream cone in my hand and rush off in opposite direction.

I ran to the outside of the city and i laid my back to the sign of that the city had and cried.O don't know why but i cried.I just let out 2 months of tears and to be honest it felt better than i thought it would to get all my emotions out it like that.I was just getting better till something happened.

"GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY."I heard a voice i never heard before say.I looked up and say a man with a black mask with a gun say to me.I reached for my pokemon but i realized i left my pokemon at home.I was alone with no help

"I dont have any money.I left it at home."i said shaking and moving back slowly

"Well than give the necklace."He pointed to the necklace that silver gave me at my last birthday it was my most valuable possession no way was i given it up to him.

"NO way i giving you this necklace."

"What a shame it looks like your this is your last moment on earth"He said his finger tighten his finger on the gun i get ready to to die when i heard.

"Hydro pump."I heard a familiar voice say and the crook was sent flying.I turn left and see it was silver i smile as he runs towards me with his gyarados

"Hey kid do you have a death wish today."The mugger Yells to silver

"No but you till me."He pulls out his weavile and an instant they both silver disappear into thin air.

"Girl where'd he go"He yelled at me

"You think if i know i still be here."I yelled back and suddenly silver and weavile reappeared on top of the mugger they fall on him and silver started to beat the mugger up and i must say he looked handsome. Wait did i just think that.I think i did and i sorta like the idea silver looked handsome. It's was just amazing how much he changed if this was a few years ago he wouldn't of saved me but now he's giving people the time day and socializing more and he's more caring now then he was back on the 's one of a kind.I mean he's always there for me whenever i need a shoulder to cry on or just need to talk but now i realize he's not my friend he's my hero and all this time i was chasing gold he was there watching me and now i see that i was chasing the wrong guy.

"apologize"Silver screamed

"I CALL OF YOUR CRAZY BOYFRIEND" HE scream at me.I called silver off and he run off mumbling something.

"You alright."Silver ask me

"Yeah nothing but a little cut and even then i can barely see it so."I say looking at those dreamy clear eyes

"Thats good to hear and are you alright you run off pretty fast ba..."I cut him with my lips touching his and he seemed shocked but he soon closed his eyes and kissed back and while the kiss was only a few minutes it felt like an eternity.

"Silver im fine as long as your here with ."I say hugging him

"I'll always be here."He says hugging me back.

Who would of thought it today i was whining about gold but now im walking home while holding hands with silver and to be honest it felt we reached my porch and said kissed me again and promised to call before walking off.I open the door and see the mess and decide to clean it up later as i sit down and reflect as i now have someone who loves me and i must say

_**I love him to**_

* * *

_**so how was be honest i think its my best work to bad i feel like the ending a little if you can leave a comment all criticism for now just stay awesome you guys.**_


End file.
